3D Univerzum
A 3D Univerzum (vagy 3D kor, GTA III Éra) hat játékot foglal magába, melyek kapcsolódnak egymáshoz karaktereken, helyszíneken, történeti elemeken keresztül. Ezek a GTA játékok 3. generációjának tagjai, melyeket 2001 és 2006 adtak ki. Kiadás szerinti sorrend *Grand Theft Auto III (2001) *Grand Theft Auto: Vice City (2002) *Grand Theft Auto Advance (2004) *Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas (2004) *Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories (2005) *Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories (2006) Történet szerinti időrend *Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories (1984) *Grand Theft Auto: Vice City (1986) *Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas (1992) *Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories (1998) *Grand Theft Auto Advance (2000) *Grand Theft Auto III (2001) A 3D kor játékai Grand Theft Auto III A Grand Theft Auto III (2001) a New Yorkról mintázott képzeletbeli Liberty Cityben játszódik 2001-ben. A játék behozta a sorozatba a harmadik személyes nézetet - a korábbi játékok felülnézetesek voltak. A grafika fényévekkel javult, köszönhetően a 3D-s technika alkalmazásának. Bár nem az első volt ebben a kategóriában, de kiterjedt, szabadon bejárható világot kínált, és szemben a hagyományos "főellenség a pálya végén, tovább az új szintre" játékmenet helyett egy sokkal realisztikusabb, küldetés-orientált megközelítést használt. A Multiplayer funkciót kihagyták a játékból (bár vannak külső Mod-ok, amikkel lehetséges), de egyéb területeken sokat fejlődött, például a szinkron vagy a történetvezetés - korábban beszéd csak az animált átvezető videókban volt, a kommunikáció csak feliratos volt. A populáris kultúra is éreztette a hatását a játékban, hiszen számos valós dolog ihlette a játék tartalmát, mint például mozifilmek: a Scarface, Goodfellas, és The Sopranos. A Grand Theft Auto III jól fogyott, utat tört a sorozat további részeinek, de erős kritika is kísérte. Sokan kifogásolták a játékban jelen levő erőszakot, ez a későbbi játékokat is előre megbélyegezte. A GTA III sikere után megjelent későbbi játékok mind önálló előzetesei a játéknak, hiszen időben mind előtte játszódnak. Grand Theft Auto: Vice City A Grand Theft Auto: Vice City (2002) helyszíne a Miamiról mintázott Vice City, 1986-ban. A játék ihletői között olyan mozifilmek vannak, mint A sebhelyesarcú, a Carlito útja vagy a Miami Vice TV sorozat. Már maga a történet is a Sebhelyesarcú film történetéhez hasonló. A Vice City előrelépés volt a GTA III-hoz képest, habár területileg nézve nem annyira. Grand Theft Auto Advance A Grand Theft Auto Advance (2004) eredetileg a GTA III felsőnézetes portja lett volna Game Boy Advancere, de végül egy teljesen eltérő, eredeti kalandban lehet részünk a GTA III előtti évben, 2000-ben. Ez a játék is Liberty Cityben játszódik, előreutal a GTA III eseményeire. Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas A Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas (2004) 1992-ben játszódik a kitalált San Andreas Államban (~ Kalifornia és Nevada), és az itt található három nagy városban, Los Santosban (~Los Angeles), San Fierroban (~San Francisco), és Las Venturasban (~Las Vegas). A játékos egy küldetés erejéig Liberty Citybe is visszatér. A játékra nagy hatással voltak a Fekete vidék és a Veszélyes elemek filmek, és a korai 90-es évek nyugati parti gengszter rap kultúrája. A GTA San Andreas már RPG elemekkel is bővült: a karakterünket öltöztethetjük, tetoválhatjuk, edzhetjük, és több készségét is fejleszthetjük. Ezeknek hatása van a játékmenetre, például más szereplők megjegyzést tehetnek a játékos kinézetére, fizikai állapotára. Új elem, hogy a játékos úszhat, ez eddig hiányzott az elődökből. Nagy felháborodást keltett, mikor kiderült, hogy a GTA San Andreasból kivett szex minijáték egy moddal (Hot Coffee) visszahozható. Ezért az összes játékot visszavonták, és az Entertainment Software Rating Board (ESRB) újraértékelte "M" (Mature)-ról "AO" (Adults Only)-ra. Ezzel az első a sorozatból, ami a Csak felnőtteknek értékelést kapta. A Rockstar később kiadott PC-re, Xbox-ra, és PlayStation 2-re egy szerkesztett változatot, ami visszakapta az "M" korhatárt. Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories A Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories (2005) egy GTA III előzetes PlayStation Portablera. 1998-ban játszódik Liberty Cityben. 2006. június 6-án jött ki a portja PlayStation 2-re. A játék teljesen a GTA III előtörténetét dolgozza fel, lévén, hogy csak 3 évvel játszódik a GTA III előtt, a hely, a szereplők ugyanazok, valamint szorosabbra fűzi a kapcsolódó szálakat a GTA III és a Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas és Grand Theft Auto: Vice City eseményei között. Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories (2006) a második PlayStation Portable játék, amely 2006. október 31-én jelent meg, 1984-ben játszódik Vice Cityben. 2007. március 6-án jelent meg a Playstation 2 port. Ez a GTA III Éra utolsó játéka. Trivia *Liberty City a 3D kor minden játékában eltérő. *The Introduction a GTA San Andreasban számos olyan jelenetet tartalmaz, ami Liberty Cityben játszódik, emellett van egy küldetés, amelyben Carl visszarepül Liberty Citybe, hogy elintézze a Forelli Családot a Marco's Bistroban. *A 3D Éra az eddigi legkelendőbb a GTA sorozatból, 75.1 milliós eladással. *Majdnem az összes játékban - a GTA III kivételével - a járműveknek úgy tűnik, van kuplungja: ha menet közben egyszerre nyomjuk a gázt és a féket, úgy tűnik a jármű hajtás nélkül csak gurul. *Drifting is easier on 3D Era rather in HD Era. For the same time, you can do a Gymkhana easier in 3D Era. *ebben az Érában minden járművet könnyen el tud tolni a játékos Lásd még *A Grand Theft Auto III éra eseményei *GTA IV Éra Forrás http://gta.wikia.com/3D_Universe en:3D Universe es:Universo 3D pl:Uniwersum 3D ru:Вселенная 3D Kategória:Érák Kategória:3D Univerzum